mistifandomcom_ru-20200214-history
ЗОНА 51
= Зона 51 = Материал из Википедии — свободной энциклопедии Перейти к навигацииПерейти к поиску У этого термина существуют и другие значения, см. Зона 51 (значения) и Area 51 (значения) |- | colspan="2" |Медиафайлы на Викискладе |} Карта Зоны 51 (жёлтая область) Одно из предупреждений Зоны 51 Зо́на 51 (англ. Area 51) — военная база, удалённое подразделение военно-воздушной базы Эдвардс. Расположена в США на юге штата Невада, в 133 км к северо-западу от Лас-Вегаса, на южном берегу сухого солёного озера Грум-Лейк. Предположительно, используется для экспериментальных тестов в области воздухоплавания и систем вооружения. Воздушное сообщение над Зоной 51 запрещено. Содержание * 1Описание и история * 2Программы исследований в Зоне 51 ** 2.1Программа U-2 ** 2.2Программа OXCART ** 2.3Программа Have Blue/F-117 ** 2.4Современные программы * 3«Штурм» Зоны 51 * 4См. также * 5Примечания * 6Ссылки Описание и история| править код Секретность базы, само существование которой правительство США официально признало только в 2013 году123, сделала её предметом многочисленных теорий заговора, в особенности о неопознанных летающих объектах45. Зона 51 относится к зоне военных операций (англ.)русск. Неллис (англ. Nellis), воздушное пространство вокруг неё ограничено для полётов (англ.)русск. (код R-4808N)67. Название «Зона 51» используется в официальных документах ЦРУ, используются также кодовые названия Dreamland, Paradise Ranch4, Home Base, Watertown Strip, Groom Lake и, в последнее время — Homey Airport8. Согласно официальным данным, в Зоне 51 разрабатываются экспериментальные летательные аппараты и системы вооружения910. При этом, часто используется в конспирологических теориях и, далее, в массовой культуре как некий символ тайны, скрываемой военными и правительством Соединённых Штатов Америки; связан, как правило, с неопознанными летающими объектами. Советские спутники-шпионы фотографировали Зону 51 в 1988 году11 во времена Холодной войны, впоследствии сделанные фотоснимки были получены и опубликованы Федерацией американских учёных1213, после её окончания уже гражданские спутники подготовили подробные снимки базы и её окрестностей. Однако по ним нельзя получить существенной информации о полигоне: видны только непримечательные базы, ангары и сухие озёра. По неофициальным данным, основная часть рабочей зоны базы находится под землёй. Программы исследований в Зоне 51| править код Зона 51 не является обычной авиабазой: на ней разрабатываются и тестируются летательные аппараты нового типа. После одобрения их проектов ВВС США или другими ведомствами, такими как ЦРУ, они используются на обычных военных базах. Программа U-2| править код Основная статья: Lockheed U-2 Программа OXCART| править код Основные статьи: Lockheed A-12 и Lockheed SR-71 Программа Have Blue/F-117| править код Основная статья: Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk Локхид F-117 «Ночной ястреб» (англ. Lockheed F-117 Night Hawk) — одноместный дозвуковой тактический малозаметный ударный самолёт американской фирмы Lockheed Martin, предназначенный для скрытного проникновения через систему ПВО противника и атак стратегически важных наземных объектов военной инфраструктуры (ракетные базы, аэродромы, центры управления и связи и тому подобное). Первый полёт совершил 18 июня 1981 года. Последний серийный экземпляр был поставлен ВВС США в 1990 году. F-117 достаточно успешно применялся в ряде военных конфликтов. В середине 2008 года самолёты этого типа были полностью сняты с вооружения. 1970-е годы ознаменовались для Groom Lake новым масштабным проектом американских военных — программой Have Blue/F-117. Первый прототип самолёта-невидимки поднялся с испытательного полигона в 1977 году, а уже в 1981 году с аэродрома Watertown стартовал F-117 Nighthawk, успешно выполнивший серию учебных стрельб. Впоследствии сверхсекретные образцы F-117 были перебазированы на расположенный неподалёку испытательный аэродром Tonopah, а затем отправились нести службу на военную базу Holloman. Начиная с 1983 года, когда F-117 были введены в строй, база продолжила свою работу, и постепенно расширялась. Современные программы| править код Основная статья: Аврора (самолёт) Предполагается, что в Зоне 51 был создан, испытывался и базируется сверхсекретный гиперзвуковой стратегический стелс-разведчик SR-91 Aurora («Аврора»), с полётами которого связывают некоторые из многочисленных с 1980-х годов наблюдений как в Зоне, так и в других местах одного из видов НЛО — так называемых Чёрных треугольников (Black triangle) «Штурм» Зоны 51| править код Основная статья: Штурм Зоны 51 27 июня 2019 году некий Мэтти Робертс из Калифорнии создал мероприятие в социальной сети Facebook, которое называлось «Штурм зоны 51. Всех нас не остановить» (англ. Storm Area 51, They Can't Stop All of Us)14. Целью, по словам организатора, является выяснение правды о якобы проводящихся в Зоне 51 экспериментах над пришельцами. Несмотря на явный шуточный характер текста (участникам предлагалось бежать, как персонажи аниме из манги Наруто, двигаясь быстрее пуль), мероприятие быстро привлекло колоссальное количество людей. На конец июля количество заинтересовавшихся перевалило за 3 миллиона человек, их поддержали многие знаменитости, к примеру: Киану Ривз, Илон Маск, Арнольд Шварценеггер, Чак Норрис, актеры популярного фантастического сериала «Секретные материалы» Джиллиан Андерсон и Дэвид Духовны и многие другие. «Штурм» наступил 20 сентября. См. также| править код * Папуз-Лейк Примечания| править код # ↑ Американские власти признали существование «Зоны 51» в Неваде. Аргументы и факты (16 августа 2013). Дата обращения 16 августа 2013. # ↑ CIA acknowledges existence of Area 51 in declassified documents (англ.). FoxNews.com (16 August 2013). Дата обращения 16 августа 2013. Архивировано 29 августа 2013 года. # ↑ Karoun Demirjian. Government acknowledges Area 51 in declassified spy plane documents (англ.). Las Vegas Sun(15 August 2013). Дата обращения 16 августа 2013. Архивировано29 августа 2013 года. # ↑ Перейти обратно:1'' ''2 Jacobsen A. The Road to Area 51. // Los Angeles Times. — April 5, 2009. # ↑ Lacitis, E. Area 51 vets break silence: Sorry, but no space aliens or UFOs // The Seattle Times. — 27 March 2010 # ↑ FAA aviation chart for the Groom area # ↑ «R-4808N Fixes and Janet Routes» Dreamland Resort # ↑ «Homey Airport — KXTA» Архивная копия от 5 апреля 2008 на Wayback Machine. // Daily Aviator (blog). — January 11, 2008. (недоступная ссылка — история) # ↑ Dreamland: Fifty Years of Secret Flight Testing in Nevada. By Peter W. Merlin # ↑ Rich (Rich, Ben; Janos, Leo. Skunk Works: A personal memoir of my years at Lockheed. Boston: Little, Brown. 1994. ISBN 978-0-316-74300-6), стр. 57. Rich describes Groom in 1977 as being «…a sprawling facility, bigger than some municipal airports, a test range for sensitive aviation projects» # ↑ Area 51 Top Secret Government Facility # ↑ http://www.mufon.com/alien-technology/how-area-51-works # ↑ Where is Area 51? — How Area 51 Works | HowStuffWorks # ↑ Рахман, Диана Штурм Зоны 51: шутка вышла из под контроля. SM News (July 19, 2019). Дата обращения 21 июля 2019. Ссылки| править код * Медиафайлы на Викискладе * dreamlandresort.com — сайт исследователей Зоны 51 (англ.)